


Burn Up

by BurnerRen



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, Dom/sub, F/M, Force Bond, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Virginity, Post-TLJ, Slow Burn, pre-tros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnerRen/pseuds/BurnerRen
Summary: After Crait, Kylo takes control of the First Order and tries to fulfill his ambition to bring order to the galaxy. Yet when the bond reopens after a year of silence, his objective shifts when Rey makes a deal with him that he cannot refuse. Slow burn.(If you want to speed ahead to smut, go to chapter 8)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 50
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

Armitage Hux walked swiftly into the conference chamber. He was early, but that was no matter. Being early meant that he could show that no decisions, small or otherwise, took place without him. Ren took pains to keep his confidants close and his communications to him infrequent. The special patch he put on Kylo Ren’s com link helped him keep track of communication, but meetings were still a problem. Ren changed the location or canceled strategic meetings at the last moment without telling him and sometimes directly ordering the lieutenants below him of major advances without his knowledge. That would stop today. 

The meeting room was the same standard military gray as the others, with the exception of a full window looking out. Today, the view was Jakku. Jakku….the end of the Empire, but the beginning of the First Order. Hux looked at the planet wearily. He wasn’t a superstitious man, but was never a good omen for him to see Jakku. It was the source of the girl who, at the very least, brought him to his current state. No matter though. Today he’d offer to directly administer his troops on the Outer Rim, and from there it would only be a matter of time. His troops were loyal there….troops perfect for this type of coup. Officers he knew well and trained with previously. Lieutenant Jyx and Captain Weer…...they would bring their expertise. He’d root out the usurper and take the First Order himself. 

Hux heard distant footsteps and steadied himself. The Knights of Ren did not frighten him individually, but their power as a unit was exceptional and their loyalty to Ren was without question. He stood to greet the first three Knights as they walked to Ren’s place at the head of the table. Ren soon followed…...with Captain Weer. 

“General Hux,” Kylo Ren said flatly. “Early again I see?”

“The training maneuvers are underway and the bridge is in good hands,” Hux said. “And I hate being late.”

“I’m glad, we have a lot to discuss.” Ren gestured to Captain Weer. “I believe you know each other.”

“Yes, since the Academy. I was unaware you were coming in from the Outer Rim, Captain. Particularly since we spoke only two nights ago,” Hux said tartly. 

“General,” said Kylo. 

“Yes?” Said Hux, irritated.

“Captain Weer is now General Weer,” said Kylo.

“I did not know of the trip either, General” said Weer. “The Supreme Leader informed me of this promotion just last night.” 

Hux looked at Weer in shock and then the blood began to rise to his face. Seeing him turn colors, Kylo Ren stared at him as he walked to Hux’s position at the conference table. 

“Supreme…..” Hux stammered. 

“General you seem worried. The Outer Rim has always been an undervalued venue despite its qualities,” Ren continued. “General Weer has proven capable with his troops at both keeping the peace and providing the raw materials necessary to maintain our control of throughout the galaxy.” 

“Supreme Leader, this is unprecedented! The troops have always operated under one General. Not two. To maintain authority over our soldiers……”

“With all due respect, General….the soldiers understand there is one leader,” General Weer interjected. He regarded Hux calmly. “The Supreme Leader.” 

Hux swallowed and fought to maintain his composure. Jakku continued to mock him in the corner of his eye. Though he spent the majority of his career in the Outer Rim, Weer was always understated as a military tactician. His skills as a political tactician only became apparent within the past moment. 

“Please do not take this as an affront, General,” said Hux. “But to my knowledge, there hasn’t been a high ranking officer in the Outer Rim since the inception of the First Order. This new position is….”

“Necessary,” Ren stated. “General Weer will brief you on the weapon we are developing on the Thryx system.”

Hux was familiar with the system. The weather was notoriously unpredictable and the terrain was unforgiving with high peaks and inconsistent vegetation. The winters and summers lasted years with both seasons displaying the worst of both seasons. Thryx was never used for military exercises due to its unpredictability. 

“I assume we will be going to Thryx?” inquired Hux. 

“No, General. You will remain here on the Executor with me,” said Ren. “After all, they have operated efficiently without your input. Now please, return to the bridge. Kashyk Ren will escort you.” 

The Knight regarded Hux coldly. Though they all demonstrated a fierce amount of loyalty to Ren, Kashyk was closest to the Supreme Leader. Small, fierce, and unforgiving.

Hux was still in earshot as he heard General Weer and The Supreme Leader speak. He couldn’t hear much aside from “Jakku will be the first formal test site.”

Good. It couldn’t happen to a better place.  
——————

Kylo Ren’s quarters were spartan for his position. A bed, table, fresher, and nook for books and meditation. Though spartan, it had the best view of the ship and was closest to the training room. Avoiding his generals had become a daily exercise in order to maintain his training. Jakku came into full view in the window as he slept and it was the first thing he saw as the Force propelled him awake. 

The bond. Rey. 

He had gone by the past year without it…..routine taking over and dulling that loss. He raged for days after she closed the Falcon door, obliterating dozens of systems. He knew Hux thought it was just to bury his humiliation at Crait, but the red head seemed pleased nonetheless. He knew he made powerful enemy today when he diluted Hux’s influence. 

Kylo’s eyes traced over her sleeping form. Her body crumpled up in a ball….her face was peaceful. He had expected her fierce eyes to greet him when the bond roared to life again. The part of him that was still Ben Solo missed this softness. He pictured her in the hut, the light of the fire dancing across her features. He could still feel the warmth of her hand. However, who he was longed for her rage. Her passion, fierce eyes, and strength. All of it.

He took the time to look at her, really look at her while she was at peace. Her sun kissed, freckled skin and brown hair, her strong but lithe form animating the blanket that was partially kicked off her. She shivered a little as the wind rushed into her room. He had no idea where she was, but it was cool at night. He heard leaves rustle. “Not a desert,” he thought.. He gently pulled the blanket back onto her, brushing her hair back from her face in the process. She smiled in her sleep and sighed, no longer cold. Kylo was tempted to leave then and there, but he wanted to see what was was making her smile. Most of all, he wanted wanted to see those fierce eyes again. Ben Solo got the smile he longed for, but Kylo Ren wasn’t sated.


	2. Almost

Rey knew she was dreaming when she didn’t smell salt. The island in her dreams never smelled. She didn’t appreciate how the smell of salt and dirt affected her until she set foot on the island to meet Luke. 

She was meditating, feeling the sun on her face and hearing the porgs singing until it suddenly fell silent. The sky turned dark and so did the presence on the island.

Kylo.

She awoke immediately. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. 

“Still dreaming of the island,” he said matter of factly. 

He sat at the foot of her small cot. The Resistance base had much larger rooms, but this one gave her all she needed while also remaining close to the others. A fresher, cot, and quiet. Despite its size, the accommodations gave her more than her abandoned AT-AT ever had. 

“I’ve never stopped,” she responded.

Months after Crait, the work rebuilding the Resistance had been overwhelming. Running,hiding, scavenging…..in many ways it suited her, but in other ways she wanted to escape from it. To remain still and stop fighting to exist, if only for a moment. 

“Why are you here?” 

“The Force wills it, apparently,” he said, eyes wandering around the small room. “You have no room to train in here.”

“I have plenty of room to sleep, when I can,” she scowled. “You woke me up.” 

“This woke me up too,” he retorted.

It was only then she noticed his loose clothing and deep circles under his eyes. Looking closer, he looked awful. Leadership has taken its toll.

“You aren’t thinking anything I don’t know already, Rey. Running the galaxy isn’t for the relaxed,” he said. 

“You didn’t have to……”

“And you could have joined me. That way we could both sleep more. You wouldn’t have to run…...and you wouldn’t be nearly as lonely.”

He stared at her, taking her in. She shifted, fidgeting under his gaze, “I’m not lonely….”she started.

“Yes you are,” he said softly. “They are in awe of you, ‘Rey of Jakku, hero of the Resistance,’” he mockingly. He had seen the holos. She turned from him as he continued. 

“And they are also afraid. They won’t get used to it, as much as you wished they would,” he said contemplatively. “I would know.”

She turned and finally met his gaze.

“They are not afraid of me,” she rasped. Her throat constricted as she suppressed a cry. She couldn’t let him see. “And Jakku was never home….”

He saw and edged closer. “Then why are you alone?” He gestured to the food tray in her small table. “Why do you eat alone? The Traitor doesn’t eat?”

“I….his name is Finn and he does eat!” She protested. “I eat with them…” 

He evaluated her slowly. Her fierce eyes he first saw in the forest, dulled by exhaustion and the truth. 

“I almost believe you,” he said. She sat on the edge of the small cot, a grimace slowly marring her features and a tear running down her face. Her hands clasped each other as if she tried to hold on. He sat next to her, his huge frame dwarfing her and the cot. 

“And what of you?” She inquired, straightening her posture. “I’m sure you have so many people to talk to, ruling the galaxy. Your Knights….”

“We train. That is how we bond,” he said abruptly. “It has purpose.”

“And what is ours?” She asked as she looked at the floor. ”This bond….the Force….” she started to pull away from him but he quickly grabbed both of her hands in one of his. His grip was firm, but not painful. His other hand tilted her face to meet his gaze. 

“If I knew how this worked, you wouldn’t have left,” he said, stroking the hair framing her face with his free hand . “That’s all I know.” 

Rey leaned into his touch. Every nerve in her body begged her to stay. To dive in. 

She pulled back. “I can’t leave…….my friends,” she said quickly. 

He looked at her intensely, scanning her face before finally resting his eyes on her lips. When he met her eyes she finally saw Ben. Not Kylo. His hand went to her shoulder and down to her hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed it slowly before pulling her before he was gone. His outsized presence left a void. It ached. 

She ate alone the next three days.


	3. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a proposition.

Rey was training when they connected again. Sweat dripped from her face, the heat of the jungle planet they were on marked her body. She knew where he was when the bond brought her to him. The AT-AT….her AT-AT, had not changed since the day she left. 

“You were stronger than most, living out here” he said as his gloved hands ran across the markings on the wall. “Most grown men die within a week,” his brown eyes traced over face. 

“You say that as if I had a choice.” 

Kylo picked up the Rebellion pilot doll on the floor and looked at her, bemused.

“It was a gift,” she said. “An old woman in town gave one to me shortly after my parents….” Her words drifted. “I never thanked her. I regret that.” 

There were times talking with him where she felt Ben again. He lingered just behind the eyes in flashes.

“No matter,” Kylo said. “There will be no one left here.” 

Ben was not here today. Kylo stood before her.

Rey looked at him quizzically. She had no love for Jakku, but it was all she had known.

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“The galaxy will see soon enough what it means to feel fear,” he said. “Always best to start in a place that’s nowhere when you first try a new weapon.” 

So it was true. Rey had heard the intel from the Resistance spies. The First Order had been building a weapon since the calamity of Star Killer base for months. She had to know. She brushed his mind and saw it all. The force he used to push her out slammed her against the wall. 

“Bad idea,” he growled as he held her forearms to her side. She cringed in pain. His grasp would leave bruises, she knew it. 

She reflected on what she had seen. She had expected a laser or something to threaten destruction…..but what she saw was a bio weapon that could control the weather. The First Order had moved beyond destruction, it sought submission and control.

“Please, they didn’t do anything and they have nothing,” Rey cried. “Please…..”

“Please what?” he crooned. “I thought this wasn’t home to you.”

“It was the closest thing to it,” Rey said. “The people there have no business with the First Order. Why them? Please…”

Kylo held her against the wall, she knew it was impossible but she almost felt as if she could melt into it. 

“And what do you propose?” He asked softly. “A favor? An appeal to my forgiving nature? What can you give me, Scavenger?”

It had been a long time since he used that name for her. He let her go and caged her between his arms as his hands pressed against the wall, her head between them. 

“A base. Perhaps two, for your planet,” he whispered.

“No. Please no.”

“Fine,” he said. “Choose another planet….or I’ll choose for you.” 

“Only a Sith deals in absolutes,” she spat. She wielded the Force and pushed him to the opposing wall.

“I’m no Sith,” he said. “Ach-to. Purge the island from your mind. Or perhaps I’ll just find your friends.” 

Their faces flashed before her eyes the moment he said it. Finn’s deep brown eyes. Rose’s cheerful face. Poe’s smile. No. He couldn’t have them. He didn’t want them. 

He has never wanted them. 

“Me. Take me.”

Kylo quirked his eyebrow. “That is something else…” he stalked close to her again. 

“I’ll surrender myself to the First Order.” Her eyes cast down at his boots. “Just leave them alone.”

“So trusting that I won’t just take what I want when I have you and then obliterate the island,” he raised his hand and toyed with her hair. “The sea would dry, the green you loved would turn to dust.” He almost sung, the rhythm of his voice matching the movement of his fingers still playing with her hair. “Wherever your friends would go would bring destruction, no one will have them if they know their planet will die slowly.

Her hand stilled his. “You won’t need to. You’ve been hunting me, the last Jedi. Why do it? One for millions.”

He appraised her thoughtfully, as if searching for how all her grace and power could be in such a small body. Yet despite her grace, she was wound tight. Her rigidity masked her true self though, he could feel it. He would help.

“There is so much we could do together,” he once again brought his hand to the side of her head.

His vision of her by his side wasn’t what she expected. She thought he’d see her as small, regally dressed puppet always one step behind him. Or bound. Instead she saw the double bladed saber and dark cloak, sparring with him and fighting others. Always dancing together in their own way, killing all around them. The girl he saw had darker eyes, her face marked with others’ blood, she moved as swiftly as he did. 

He pulled out of her mind, his gloved hand caressing her cheek as if he was comforting her. 

The vision unnerved her. It looked like someone else, but right at the same time. She had seen that girl before and felt her anger. Now she saw where it led. It felt cold and liquid fire all at once. She tried to stay calm.

“I’m not going to kill for you,” she said through gritted teeth.

There. Finally those fierce eyes. 

“One for millions,” he murmured before kissing her forehead. 

Rey could only try to ignore the sense of belonging that washed over her with his breath in her hair and warm leather clad hand on her face. 

Angry purple bruises ringed her forearms.


	4. Laced In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey surrenders to the First Order and explores her accommodations on Kylo’s flagship.

She couldn’t face her friends in person when she told them. The holo was just barely more personal than the comm. 

“Rey, this is how they win!” Poe screamed. Rose just cried softly in the background while Finn could hardly look at her. 

“This is how I can save lives, Poe.” Rey had always appreciated the pilot. Unlike many others, he didn’t hide his true feelings from her. 

“By succumbing to fear for the rest of us? By leaving the very people who can help others? By potentially turning dark yourself?” The image she saw of him reflected disgust. 

Finn tried to keep his anger in check as he spoke. “You’re abandoning us when we need you the most. When Leia in particular needs you the most.”

It was true, the General was not in good health. The constant travel and stress following the depletion of most of her fleet had weakened her heart considerably. The holos of her son vowing to crush the survivors at Crait didn’t help. 

“She’s not getting stronger,” Rose said through tears. 

“And what can I do here while the First Order could potentially kill millions of people slowly?” Rey cried. “As if that won’t weaken Leia more.” 

She couldn’t do this anymore. 

“I love you all. Take care of each other.”

“Re….” Poe’s voice cut out as Rey turned off the holo. She sat and cried at her new sense of loneliness. The silence she was left with was unbearable. You’re not alone, he intoned. He’s always there when she’s miserable. 

The transport arrived hours later as the sun set and the jungle cooled. Rey took one last look at the setting sun as she turned turned to face the transport. 

He’s here. 

She had expected him to send Storm Troopers to collect her, though Kylo Ren was known for being impulsive. He strode down the ramp with his black robes, an older First Order officer she had not seen before by his side and four troopers. The mask had been repaired with deep red welts.

They stood before each other for seemingly hours before Kylo spoke. 

“General Weer, this is the Jedi we’ve been seeking for sometime now. I trust you know of her?”

“Very few people don’t know of her, Supreme Leader. The price General Hux put on her head was considerable.” 

“Clearly not high enough,” Rey spat. “It didn’t rouse the bounty hunters.” 

Weer smiled. 

“General Weer, I want to be clear of one thing: She is not to be touched by you or your men.”

“Yes, sir,” Weer said abruptly. “Though I think it’s General Hux you have to worry about.”

“Leave him to me,” Kylo said simply. “Please leave us for a moment, General Weer.”

“Sir? Without the security detail?” 

Kylo turned to the officer and made the older man’s urgency to exit clear. “Supreme Leader,” the old man bowed and hastily walked up the ramp of the transport. 

Kylo looked her up and down. She looked exhausted and had clearly been crying. Broken. So much to repair.

“You have not slept,” he said. She didn’t look him in the eye as she nodded. He circled around her, noting the scratches she likely received from training in the jungle and her dirty clothes. “You will not go far without sleep.”

She faced him wearily. “If you had any idea what I’ve had to reconcile myself to you wouldn’t sleep either.” He only nodded in response. 

“Before we leave for my flagship, I think we should go over some rules.”

She had expected this. 

“When it is not just the two of us, you do not speak unless spoken to.” She moved to speak before he began again. “I don’t do this to silence you, Rey. The Storm Troopers are, for a lack of a better word, scared of Force sensitive individuals. Particularly you, given your history with the Resistance. If you threaten them or come off as threatening, you will get hurt. 

She exhaled and nodded. 

“Meals will either be in your quarters or my quarters, nowhere else. You will have access to the training room and library only in my presence. Do you understand?”

“Training room? You’re going to train me?” She spat.

“I have not stopped training, Rey. Neither should you. Also….Your light saber. I will need it, just for now.” 

He sensed her resentment, stiff body language, and short breathes as she reluctantly handed him the saber. 

“Is there anything else I should do to remain in my place?” She growled. 

He put her hand at the base of her back and she jumped. 

“I am trying to protect you,” his gloved fingertips grazed her lower back softly. “Come, there is much to do. And I am sure you are hungry.”

Rey did not know what to make of Kylo’s actions. Tender, but strong at the same time. He was right though. She was starving. 

Kylo guided her towards the transport, hand still on the small of her back. Storm Troopers greeted them at the entrance of the transport. 

“Sir, shall we shackle the prisoner?”

“That will not be necessary, I will escort her.”

“As you wish, Supreme Leader.” 

Kylo sensed the trooper’s hesitation. It further justified his warning to Rey as they boarded the ship.

“One more thing,” he said to the Trooper. “She is not to be treated as a prisoner. If she is touched in anyway there will be consequences. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” 

The look on Rey’s face was a mix of sheepish and thankful as he gave instructions to the troopers. Shackles would not hold you anyway, he said through the bond. 

——————————————————————

The Executor was larger than the Resistance spies described. Snoke’s flagship had been large, but this dwarfed it. The Star Destroyer parked casually in the bay underscored that point. 

The trip on the transport was short, and unfortunately gave Rey little time to gather her nerves to face an entire ship of Storm Troopers, First Order officers, and the Knights of Ren. Unconsciously, she moved closer to Kylo as the transport doors opened to the ramp. 

Row after row of red storm troopers stood at attention. Who are they? Rey asked through the bond. 

Sith Troopers, my own troops. Unlike the others, they report directly to me. One can never be too careful, Rey. 

They walked silently past the row. The emotions of the Troopers towards her were clear. Dead. They wanted her dead. As if summoned by their feelings, General Hux and the Knights of Ren walked towards them. 

Kylo stopped their procession and motioned to Kashyx Ren. “Take her to the dignitary’s quarters. They’ve been empty for a while. A lock has been installed on the outside. Guard her until I arrive.” 

“Yes Master, “ said the Kashyx Ren. The Knight towered over Rey. The others surrounded her and she knew not to do anything aside from walk. 

I need to speak with Hux. I will be there soon. 

She looked at his mask where his eyes should be and complied, the Knights’ steps matching her own. 

“Supreme Leader,” Hux said in a cordial veneer. “I see you finally acquired the Scavenger. So glad to see her close at hand.” 

“This was a trade, General Hux. It was a mutually beneficial exchange.” 

“What did we give up?” He responded, flabbergasted. 

“Suspension of the weapon’s test.” 

Hux looked taken aback. “Supreme Leader, that weapon has been in development for years!”

“And we still have it. But for now, the Resistance’s main weapon is now with us.”

——————————————————————————

Luxury permeated the dignitary’s quarters from the bed to the lounge. The fresher alone was the size of her old AT-AT. The accommodations were a mask for the prisoner she was though. The Knights of Ren remained outside, weapons drawn on the door. 

“The Supreme Leader is attending to some strategy meetings and regrets that he will not be able to dine with you tonight, “said Kashyk Ren in his clipped Imperial accent as he led her in. “We will be outside the door. If you need anything, ask the droid.”

H-793 was one of the least talkative protocol droids she had ever encountered. Upon entering the space, it was making the bed and barely acknowledged her as she entered the bedroom.

“You must be Mistress Rey. I am H-793, hospitality relations. I am here to serve you during your stay.”

“You can just call me Rey,” she noted.

“My programming does not allow me to address an individual in this quarters without a preceding title.” 

Rey sighed. “Ok…..’Jedi Rey?’ 

“I do not know the significance of that word, but I can accommodate your preferences, Jedi Rey.”

Rey smiles sadly, of course Kylo would delete that word from a low level droid.

“Jedi Rey, your dinner will arrive on the table very shortly. Did you want to utilize the fresher and change into dining clothes?”

Rey had never heard of dining clothes…..but she was filthy. 

“Thank you H-793, I will use the fresher but dine in my own clothes.”

“As you wish, Jedi Rey.”

Rey undressed, leaving her clothes in a heap by the fresher door. The spray felt delicious on her skin. She looked down at the drain and groaned. The amount of dirt coming off of her was disconcerting. The steam rose around her as she lathered herself down. She couldn’t identify the scent of the soap, but it smelled heavenly. Exotic. She lost track of how long she had been in there, but noted the fog of steam as she toweled herself off. That when she noticed that her clothes were gone. She wrapped herself in a towel and entered her quarters. 

“H-793, my clothes are missing…..”

“Yes, Jedi Rey. I disposed of them.”

Rey felt the blood rising to her face. “Why?! I said I would dine in my own clothes!”

“The clothes within the fresher were impermissibly filthy and beyond repair. It is not within my programming to attempt to mend or launder clothes of that nature,” said the droid now walking towards a large wardrobe adjacent to the bed. 

“I still abide by your directive though,” the it said plainly. “The clothes within the wardrobe are your clothes and may be used for dining or whatever activities you wish.” 

Rey held the towel closer, trying her best to temper her rage. It wasn’t the droid’s fault, she told herself. Well, it was….but broadly she felt Kylo’s influence here. She remembered his eyes looking her over as he circled her upon bringing her to the ship. Still. She liked her clothes. She could do everything in them. But this was the role she had to play.

She sighed. “Thank you for clarifying this for me, H-793. I understand the arrangement perfectly. What would you suggest at this time?”

The droid was too happy to oblige. “I have been informed that the Supreme Leader will arrive after you finish dining to give you a tour of the training facilities. For this occasion, I recommend the training costume. It is not proper to eat in this garb, but there is a robe you can use to dine in the interim.” Rey simply nodded, accepting the robe from the droid.

The food the greeted her at the dining room table looked amazing. Fruit she had never seen before. Meat that would have been in a year’s worth of portions. It’s no wonder the First Order and its allies feel their way is the best, thought Rey. They have never starved. 

The memory of that starvation on Jakku and the abundance before her almost ruined her appetite. Almost. She was weak and had felt herself getting weaker day by day. The jungle was plentiful in many things, but protein wasn’t one of them. Rey ate the meat stew in front of her and then moved on to the fruit. The range of colors and shapes were mystifying to her. She didn’t know what they were. She also didn’t care, as she waived off H-793 whenit tried to explain what each dish she ate was. Her hunger took over any social graces at that moment. At the end, she felt sated for the first time in…..she had no memory. She had never been full before. 

“Jedi Rey, do you have a favorite food we should be mindful of? We can prepare it as often as you would like.”

“Ummmm…..no. Thank you, H-793. You’ll find that I’m pretty easy with food.” A favorite? She thought. I don’t have a favorite. 

After digesting and circling the wardrobe for several minutes, she finally opened its doors. All the clothes in the wardrobe were grey. Most were training gear, but she wasn’t familiar with the style or how it would fit her. Interspersed were sleeping clothes, another robe, and….a dress. She touched the garment lightly. She had never owned a dress before, let alone wore one. She took the training outfit and laid it out on the bed. After several attempts, she had no idea how to put it on.

“H-793, how do you?......”

“Jedi Rey, the training uniform requires another person to assist the wearer. The material, while powerful, requires the wearer to be laced into the garment.”

“And why is that?”

“The Mandalorian fabric cannot be sewn together. No needle can pierce it. Therefore, the fabric portions must be cut, skewered, and then laced onto the wearer,” the droid said thoughtfully. “Fortunately, this activity is a core part of my programming.”

So it has come to this, Rey thought. I have to have a droid dress me.

Rey stood before the droid in her undergarments, her First Order issued breast band and panties. The droid did make quick work of it, the pants where done in a matter of minutes. Lacing the top, however, took longer. The many fabric panels of the bodice had to be laced together to hug her frame.

Despite the circumstances, Rey loved the clothing. It felt like a second skin. Indeed, it took on the appearance of scales as H-793 continued to lace her in. The droid was almost finished until it stopped when Kylo came through the door. 

“Supreme Leader,” H-793 said flatly while standing at attention. “She is almost ready.”

“Leave us, H-793,” Kylo said dismissively.

“Yes, Master.”

“It isn’t done yet,” countered Rey.

Kylo took off his helmet and looked over her, thoughtfully.

She hadn’t seen him without his helmet since they made their bargain. HE still looked tired, but somehow more alert. 

“That’s no matter,” said Kylo approaching her. “Stand still,” he whispered. 

Rey glared at him as he walked behind her. The droid was nearly done when he came in, save for two panels up her back. Rey shivered. Her full back was exposed with the exception of her breast band. Her hair rained down, she had not had a chance to put it in her buns since the fresher. 

Kylo wordlessly took off his gloves touched her hair gently, braiding it into two tight plaits before joining the two into a bun. Clearly he’s done this before….Rey thought.

“Many times,” Kylo countered. Before she could respond, he ran a hand down her back. “So strong,” he murmured. 

He laced the two remaining panels as quickly as the droid, but tighter. Rey could breathe, but she had to breathe through the sharp squeeze. 

“There,” he said when he was done. Rey took several breaths before she met his gaze. 

“Sated?” She asked.

“Look in the mirror and decide for yourself.”

The creature in the mirror was one she hardly recognized. Clean, pulled, lean, and dark. She couldn’t remember a time where she was all four of those descriptors at once. Her braids looked beautiful, tight and ornate for such quick work.

“Now,” Kylo said, clearly appreciative of his work with her hair. “Training.”


	5. Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is not what it seems

The training room was massive, befitting the ship and the desires of a Supreme Leader who was also a Force user. Rey was in awe of the sheer amount of weapons on the wall. For the Knights of Ren, no doubt. 

“You will have access to the training room between breakfast and lunch and then lunch and dinner,” Kylo explained. “I am down here as often as possible, but sometimes duty calls.”

Kashyx Ren seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of Kylo. 

“Kashyx Ren will be here with you when I cannot be.” 

The Knight merely bowed to Kylo in response. He wore similar Mandalorian cloth training clothes as she did, but it was black and altered to appear more modular in design. The knights all generally wore the same clothing and masked faces. Yet for reasons she was unsure of, the Knight unnerved her.

“Do you only train here?” Rey asked, trying to change the subject.

“Yes, it is the only space where we can mimic different environments while on a ship,” Kylo said as he made his way towards a set of controls.

“How is that?” Rey asked. Rey reflected on the jungle she was just in. The jungle air was heavy and unforgiving. Bugs and animals routinely got in her way nevermind the rocks. 

Kylo activated a switch on a control panel. The floor beneath her turned rocky and the air suddenly had a hot thickness, similar to the jungle. Her legs faltered and she briefly lost focus as the air changes. She felt the urge to smack him as Kylo smirked at her. 

“You didn’t think we would train in one environment, did you?” Kylo asked in a patronizing tone. “Each planet in the galaxy has its own climate. To rule, we must adapt.” 

This made sense now. Every time she saw him, he seemed unfazed by his surroundings. Prepared. 

Kylo walked away from the controls. “We can work like this today,” he said nonchalantly. Rey was already sweating in her training clothes. She would need another round in the fresher after this. 

“I want you to watch, Rey. Just for today,” said Kylo. “How we train is a bit different than lifting rocks.”

Nerf herder, she thought to herself. 

I heard that, he responded.

She then heard him speak in a language she had never heard before. The best she could guess by his tone was that he was ordering Kashyx Ren to do something.

“Uin KyloRen,” Kylo said decisively. Kylo removed his cape, gloves, and tunic. He approached the other knight clad only in his trousers and boots.

Immediately, they began fighting fiercely. The kicks and thrusts looked graceful and and ragged all at once. One thing was for sure, the blows the knights took would have taken her out of commission for days. 

The dance continued until Kashyx Ren held Kylo pinned to the ground. When she thought he was going to give up, he wrench his leg around Kashyx Ren and pinned him. Kylo Ren looked her in the eye.

“Do you yield?” Asked Kylo Ren, eyes still fixed on her.

“Yield,” muttered the pinned knight.

The memory of one other their previous Force bonds came to the forefront of her mind. Kylo’s body was not just the result of relentless light saber simulations. It was this. Brute force fighting and preparation for that fighting. Winning and losing over and over again. She looked at him as he rose from his victory and approached her and gestures toward high knights. His pale skin glistening in sweat, still contrasting with his dark eyes. She averted her eyes, and she knew she saw him avert her eyes.

“Leave us,” he said directly, briefly glancing towards the knights.

The knights filed out one by one, not making any type of eye contact or motion towards her. 

“Whore,” she swore she heard from one of them.

It was further confirmed when Kylo twitched his head and glared.

“Thaaath,” yelled Kylo. The knights looked at him, bowed, saluted, and continued filing out. 

Kylo walked to the panel controlling the temperature in the training room.

“What was this?” asked Rey. She couldn’t stand talking to his back. “Entertainment? A brief but potent way of showing how strong you are?”

He sighed as he adjusted the controls and shrugged his tunic on. “I brought you here to show what you could be.” 

He looked up as he finished adjusting the controls and had a half smile.

“You know what I am,” said Rey. “I do not fight with your knights’ weapons or like you.”

“Battle is not just about the weapons we use. It’s the weapons we are,” said Kylo.

The lights darkened in the training room and the sky became animated. Rey looked up, marveling at what was occurring around her. Snow. She caught a flake on her hand and held it until it dissolved. He approached behind her and she stared into the space in front of her as the ravines and rocks grew from the ground.

“Star Killer?” she asked.

She felt resigned as he slipped a blindfold over her eyes and herlight saber in her hands. 

“Where better to begin than the beginning?” he whispered into her ear.


	6. A certain point of view.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey needs a teacher.

The blindfold didn’t completely block out her sight, but it obscured it. She could make out shapes and colors, but everything was blurred.Rey infighter the saber.

“Why the blindfold?” Rey asked. 

“It’s a learning device, nothing untoward,” said Kylo abruptly.

His voice was far away and close at the same time. Sound in the training room bounced and made the distance of another person deceptive if you couldn’t see them.

“If you wanted a rematch, let me see you,” barked Rey. She had no patience for this. “This is a game to you, isn’t it? Put me at a disadvantage to gain more power than you already have. When is it enough, Supreme Leader?” She spit out his title like a curse. 

She heard him moving around her, circling her. 

“This is not a rematch, Rey. It’s an exercise,” said Kylo. “A change in perspective.” 

“And what perspective is this?” Asked Rey.

“Mine,” said Kylo.

“The galaxy knows your perspective, Kylo,” Rey said sardonically.

He ignored her and continued. “You do not remember that night, do you? How injured I was, how dark it was…...pain has a nice way of making things unfocused. You have to use your other instincts to work through it,’ he said.

“You found Finn and I all the same,” Rey said quietly. “You sliced him up the back and threw me against a tree.” 

“And I was able to do that only because you two were so loud,” said Kylo. “Both of you were just shapes among many others until you started yelling to get back to that infernal ship. Then you were easy to find,” said Kylo. 

“Are you telling this to make me feel sympathy or to impress me?” Rey asked. “You were trying to kill me.”

For the first time, she heard Kylo laugh. Ruefully, but it was the first type of laugh she had ever heard pass his lips. She didn’t know where he was. His laugh seemed to come from in front of her, though foot steps seemed to be in back. 

“You think I was trying to kill you?!” Kylo exclaimed.He continued to pace, but Rey still didn’t know where he was. 

“What I can tell you now is the same as I said then.....” Kylo continued. 

There. She knew where he was.

Or so she thought.

Rey lunged and nearly fell until she felt held. Kylo froze her on an angle as she was about to fall. The bastard. She felt the blindfold come untied and the saber removed from her hand. Her senses crackled as his fingertips briefly brushed her hand.

“You need a teacher, but I can show you so much more than just the ways of the Force,” he said.

“And what else would that be?”

“To adapt and win. Even when you are outnumbered or outmatched,” he said. 

“Those are boastful words from someone who lost to me twice,” she spat. 

“And those are fighting words from someone who can’t move right now,” he countered as he began to walk around her. He unfurled the bun and the braids fell in front of her face.

“I was not trying to kill you Rey. There was nothing to be gained from it.”

He knelt down below her, keeping her levitated and frozen. He was so close that she felt his breath on her face, tickling her nose. He looked at her thoughtfully before playing with her braids and moving to whisper into her ear.

“I remember your eyes that night on Star Killer. And then I saw them again as we fought together on the Supremacy. Those are not the eyes of a Jedi, though you may try,” he said. 

Rey felt the truth sink in. She had felt it for some time. The anger. The lust for the fight. But she didn’t want the dark. 

“I’m no Sith,” protested Rey. 

“But you aren’t a Jedi either,” said Kylo. 

She didn’t know what to say to that. 

He rose from under her and she heard him begin to walk away. “Get some sleep,” he said. “You will need it tomorrow.” 

He finally released her when the door shut.  
————————————————————————-

Kashyx Ren was waiting outside the training room to escort her back to her quarters. The long walk felt longer as the Knight maintained his stoney silence. Mercifully, they finally made it back to her quarters without incident. 

“The Supreme Leader will retrieve you tomorrow morning,” said the Knight curtly. 

Rey could only nod as she entered her quarters. H-793 rose to attention as she entered. 

“Good evening, Jedi Rey. I have laid out your bed clothes, would you like assistance removing the training garb?”

“Yes, H-793. Thank you.”

“Of course, Jedi Rey.” 

Rey allowed H-793 to unlace her training clothes and then grabbed her bed clothes on the way to the fresher. 

The water felt delicious on her skin as it ran down her body for the second time that day. Nevermind the luxurious quarters and helper droid, consistent access to a fresher was all she needed. She could stay in there for hours. The soap smelled heavenly, somewhere between honey and jasmine.

As the water cascaded down her body, she thought about what transpired. The training, knights, and of course Kylo. She wish she could deny what the intensity of his gaze did to her. He looked at her like he had not eaten in days. And yet, he looked but seldom touched.

Rey unconsciously trailed her hands down to her breasts under the spray, caressing her hardening peaks before going lower still. She thought of Kylo staring at her as he triumphed over the Knight.

“Do you yield?”

She would. At least at that moment as she worked her fingers in and out, her thumb grazing her sensitive nub. When she finished the hair on her arm stood on end, even under the spray. She could have sworn she heard a voice and glanced around quickly before grabbing a fresh, dry towel. The fresher was filled with so much steam that it coated every surface in a thin layer of moisture. 

———————-  
Kylo reclined in his chair as he listened to Hux’s proposal for yet another mega weapon. He smiled softly to himself before wiping the still warm moisture off of his face. He could smell the honey and jasmine as Hux prattled on.


	7. Held

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey confronts herself.

Kylo spent weeks watching the holos of Rey training. Snoke always had a similar practice on the Supremacy before the incident. Watching the Knights train was one of the few times he saw his master pleased. Truth be told, he’d rather train than watch others train….until her.

She had grown fierce these past few weeks, but he knew she would. Her fire and grace on Starkiller was just a taste of her potential. The knights gradually warmed to her in their own way. They didn’t wish to kill her anymore. 

“You want her,” a voice in his subconscious told him. “Take her. Make her yours.”

He fought it every day. The urge to storm into her suite and claim her. No. That would be a momentary high. He needed her to need him.

It was the moments he saw her alone in the training room where he saw how fragile she was. She was as lonely as when he first entered her mind. She looked around, lost, searching…..and always settled on drills to occupy her mind. It wasn’t until one of the knights operated the snow in the training room on day that he knew what she was looking for. Rey smiled and looked around rapidly and the snow fell around her, only for her face to fall as Kashyx Ren emerged.

“Me,” he realized. “She is looking for me.”

She needed a teacher and a challenge to stoke that fire. 

“Ready my ship,” he told an officer. “I’m returning to the Executor.  
———————————-

They all begin the same way: they are fighting at Starkiller. The snow falls softly around them as they stalk each other and come together over and over again. However, just as she thinks she has him, her saber somehow ends up flinging itself into the snow. The red of his lightsaber illuminates her face. She backs against a tree.

He stalks closer, force pinning her hands to the bark. 

She wants to shout, but her voice seems lost in all her senses around her. The rough, craggy bark of the tree, the snow flakes sticking to her clothes and cooling her skin, and Kylo’s eyes. 

His amber eyes looked her up and down as he had when he first interrogated her. They finally land on her mouth as his gloved hand caresses her cheek. 

“Yield,” he whispers before he kisses her full on the lips

Rey woke up with a gasp. 

The cool silk of the sheets do nothing to temper her skin. She brought her fingers up to her lips, swearing that she could feel him. 

“Jedi-Rey, it is time to arise,” H-793 announced.

Rey sighed. It had been weeks of the same routine. Wake, train, eat, train, eat, train again, and then sleep. The Knights of Ren take turns leading her in drills and sparring with wood approximations of light sabers. She can never tell if they take pleasure in their occasional victories behind their masks. She sighs as she rises and lets H-793 attend to her training clothes and hair. She asked for the two braids tied in a bun, the same as when he did her hair.

Kylo. She hasn’t seen him in weeks and the knights didn’t give her an indication of when she would see him again. She missed him. She reconciled herself to that feeling after fighting the drop in her stomach every time she would arrive at the training room and not see him. He was familiar. He had a face. 

She expected the same as she rounded the hallways, escorted by Kashyx Ren as usual. It all seemed normal until he hung back when they approached the training room doors.

He’s here.

Kashyx Ren let her enter through the doors and remained outside.

“You’ve been away,” Rey said matter of factly. 

“I cannot let Hux conquer the galaxy himself,” mused Kylo. “There would be no one left.”

“Touché.”

He shot her a bemused half smile and he picked up one of the training staffs and half heartedly spun it around.

“Kashyx Ren tells me you are doing well. The Knights have worn out many.”

“That’s good to hear. He doesn’t talk much,” said Rey.

“If you did not challenge them, you would know,” replied Kylo.

“Why are you here?” 

“To train” said Kylo. “It’s been weeks.”

“But why now?” 

“Because you’ve been immersed and I thought you might want to see the next step,” said Kylo.

She looked at him questioningly as two Knights entered with similar staffs and walked towards Kylo. In an instant it was clear what the next step was: two against one. Watching him was almost like watching a dancer. He moved dexterously between the two knights, who thrusted and parried at him as they moved across the floor. Kashyx Ren cursed as Kylo nicked his shoulder. Kylo cursed as Kashyx grazed his thigh with the staff. They seemingly went on for hours until Kylo leap on the top of a balance beam and tossed his staff to her. 

“Your turn,” he said, eyes meeting hers. 

The knights circled her as held the staff defensively. She had been well acquainted with staffs growing up on Jakku, but her opponents were fellow scavengers and bounty hunters. They weren’t warriors like the Knights of Ren. 

She put on a brave face as the two knights circled her and started the same dance as they did with their master. She did not move as intuitively as he did, but she blocked their attacks. For a while. 

The first hit came on her arm. 

The second on her knee. 

The third was the one that made her fall the first time.

The fourth made her black out. 

————————————————————

The first sensation Rey felt was wet. Her vision blurred as she tried to open her eyes several times. 

“Too bright,” she thought. 

As if it was an order, the lights dimmed. Progressively, she began to notice where she was. She knew H-793 said the fresher could transform into a bath, but she never asked how. She tried to move and was met with resistance only bacta could give. As she came to, she saw a large dark figure sitting next to her. Kylo. Her breath hitched as she realized it was him.

“Ky….”

“Shhh,” he said. “You’re still healing.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“You were doing a drill with the Knights of Ren, lost your footing, and hit your head,” he said summarily. 

“Two against one, I remember,” she said. “Sort of.”She thought she could see him smirk. 

“You’ve been out for about a day,” the bacta helped some of your more visible cuts and bruises immediately but I figured your muscles would need all the help they could get.

Rey suddenly felt self conscious as she felt down her torso. She was only in her breast band and underwear. She started shifting and averted his gaze.Sensing her unease, he turned around. 

“I would not recommend getting up right now, you could do with another hour of soaking,” he said to the wall. 

“I’m ok,” she said, her hand gripping the shower bar like a vice. 

“Can you dress yourself?”

“Yes,” she said strongly. “I’d like to use the fresher to get this bacta off…..how do Iremove the tub?”

Kylo nodded, reached over and pressed a few buttons. The tub fell away, leaving the fresher floor to emerge again. 

“Thank you,” Rey said simply. She turned the water on and let the heat roll over her. She spread the herb cleanser over her breasts, torso, and hair, the bacta washing away. She was so caught up in getting clean that she forgot Kylo was still there, except his back wasn’t turned.

His gaze consumed her. On Jakku she had seen hunger and how it can drive people mad. The way he looked at her was different. Still that mad look, but with curiosity underneath. He studied her like one would study a creature in the wild. 

She was too stunned to speak as his eyes met hers. 

“Continue,” he said. “Unless you want me to leave?”

She started to say something and then just went blank. She was frightened, though she initially didn’t know why. She wasn’t frightened of him…...moreso of what she wanted.

“Stay,” she said. He straightened his posture as he looked at her intensely. The water lulled her back and Kylo’s gaze remained constant over her back and hair as sheets of water rained on her when she washed herself. His gaze held her in the way he held her in the training room all those weeks ago. 

Safe. 

Home.

That last thought troubled her. She was a captive of the First Order. A trade she herself made to benefit the Resistance. Was she now a traitor? 

Her eyes shot open and the enormity of the scene hit her. Rey abruptly turned off the water and leaned on the fresher wall before looking at him.

The guilt on her face must have been evident because all he could do was hang his head as he excused himself.

“H-793 is here if you need assistance,” he said quietly as he met her gaze. “I will see you tomorrow.”

She nodded as he left. The emptiness that hit her stomach as he left nearly knocked her to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst, I know. :sigh:, don’t worry, they’ll bang soon.


	8. Broken Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey breaks.

:Please…...stay:

Rey’s voice reverberated through the bond. Kylo stilled at the fresher door way facing out into the suite. The droid appeared with Rey’s robe and night clothes.

“Supreme Leader, may I be of assi……,” said H-793

“No. Go power down and do not come unless called,” said Kylo bruskly. 

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” H-793 laid the clothes on the bureau outside the fresher and then stalked out of the suite. 

Kylo took the robe and turned back towards the fresher. Rey remained on the floor, light sobs coming from her as he approached. Save for wrapping herself in a towel, she had not moved. Kylo handed her the robe and turned his back to her as she shrugged the robe on slowly. She still clearly ached from her injury.

“Tell me,” said Kylo.

Rey looked up at him slowly. “Tell you what?” 

“Tell me why I should stay,” he said as he turned to face her.

She looked at him as if she was searching for the answer in herself

“You come close to me only to let guilt tear you apart when you begin to feel content,” Kylo continued. “As if the Resistance will keep score and give you demerits for being happy without them.” 

Rey cast her eyes down. 

“As if you enjoying the fresher or eating every day will somehow hurt your friends.”

Tears streamed down her face as she continued to look down at the floor. “Let it go, Rey. You do not owe them anything.”

He heard her exhale and straighten.

“I…..I can’t do it anymore,” she whispered.

“Do what?” Kylo asked.

“Be alone,” she continued as she looked up at him.

Kylo looked at her thoughtfully before cupping her cheek. 

“Loneliness is the fight of every force sensitive,” he cooed. “There is no peace, only passion. Embrace it….”

She exhaled deeply and looked up at him as his thumb thumb grazed her lips.

“Surrender to it,” he whispered as he kissed her full on the lips.

Rey melted into him as he kissed her. Her head swam as he plied her to open her mouth and let his tongue explore. When he parted from her, she leaned again him, breathing in his scent. 

“You should sleep,” he said.

“I don’t want to sleep,” she countered.

“I am pretty sure you would have a hard time with me given how sore you still are,” Kylo said. “Though you would know best if you have done this before….”

“I haven’t…..” she said before she fully considered the implications of her answer. Kylo quirked his brow. “I haven’t done this before,” she finished. 

Kylo held her hips as he backed her against the fresher wall. He took off his gloves and kept eye contact with her as he untied her robe, raising his hand to graze her hardened nipple before trailing it down to her pussy. She was wet already. He heard her sharply exhale as he touched her.

“This will feel good, I promise,” he said. She nodded tentatively.

Kylo bent down and sucked her nipple, pulling with his teeth to elicit something between a moan and gasp from Rey. Her legs buckled so quickly he almost wasn’t able to ease her to the floor.

Pleasure pulsed from her through the bond as Kylo continued down her body….but confusion and guilt bled through as well. On a base level, he understood. She was powerful. Anyone as powerful as she was would have difficulty reconciling with feeling pleasure at being submissive and letting go. His hand pumped her pussy as he continued to suck her breasts. First two fingers, then four. She was slowly coming apart as he seduced her. Initially she chanted his name and then sounded something other than human. Wordlessly, he urged her legs apart and began tasting her. 

He had never heard a sound like Rey’s moans as his tongue circled her clit. It was somewhere between a moan in pain and pleasure. “Perhaps both?” He mused. The bond didn’t just hum, it throbbed. Her fingers clawed at his hair as his mouth made her progressively unhinged. :More, more, more, more: she said through the bond. He obliged, but held her wrists to the floor as she continued to come apart.

When she finally came Rey felt profound peace and exhaustion. Kylo released her wrists and light bruises already began to appear. She wasn’t concerned. She had enough bruises from training to match.

“Do you yield?” He asked.

“Yes,” she whispered. 

Kylo kissed her softly, his tongue coating her mouth with her own taste before he took off his clothes. His pale, muscular form dwarfed her’s as he parted her legs again. He filled her easily. Rey didn’t know how her body became so accommodating. As he filled her physically, she submerged herself into his darkness. It became hers as he took her. She felt her need grow as he continued to fill it over and over again. And he always did. When he made her come again right before he came himself, she felt a level of freedom she had never felt before. As he kissed her neck, she knew he’d leave a mark for everyone to see. 

Kylo lifted her from the fresher floor and carried her to bed. He was right. She was even more sore now. She nuzzled into his chest as his arms protectively circled her. 

:Through victory my chains are broken: she said through the bond. :Your victory. My chains.:

Kylo could only smile in response as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kept my promise :)


	9. Old as the Force itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months pass

“Have we deployed troops to the Minsk system? The ruling war lords there have been reluctant to negotiate,” asked Hux. “We need those minerals if we want to ensure our supply lines remain robust.” 

“No,” Weir noted. “The Supreme Leader wanted to go with the Knights of Ren for one last round of negotiations.” 

“With the Jedi too, I’m sure,” muttered Hux.

Weir nodded silently. The girl looked less and less like the Jedi he met all those months ago. Her spirit was still there, but where she directed it changed. Gone was the Jedi who challenged the Supreme Leader. She looked to him now and knelt in front of him openly. Through conditioning or other means, somehow he brought her to heel. 

“He fucks her, you know,” Hux remarked. “The Supreme Leader does not bother to hide where he goes nightly. His Knights escort him back to his quarters when he is done with her.”

“Careful, General…....”

“I know, GENERAL,” spat Hux. “I just find it appalling that he fraternizes with a girl who killed Supreme Leader Snoke.”

“She’s powerful,” Weir remarked. “As is he. Past discretions can be forgiven for a powerful ally…”

“.......or lover,” Hux finished. “I have to wonder if the Sith have always fucked the Jedi…..”

Hux didn’t finish his thought as Kylo, the Knights, and the Jedi entered the meeting room. “Generals, I expect you have an update?” Kylo asked tersely.

“Supreme Leader, yes,” said General Weir. “The site of the negotiation is set and arrangements for accommodations are in progress.”

“Did they agree to my location?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader. Naboo, per your suggestion. Given the relative climate of the Minsk system, it did not take too much persuading,” said Hux

“Good, ready the ship for the Knights. The Jedi will fly with me.” 

Hux swallowed hard. “With all due respect, Supreme Leader, we cannot risk any type of….distraction with this mission.”

“Are you questioning my focus General Hux?” Kylo intoned harshly.

Hux steadied himself, trying to keep as level of a tone as possible. “Supreme Leader, not with you, but the Jedi.” Hux felt Rey’s burning gaze bore into the back of his head. 

“What about her, General?”

“Her allegiance isn’t only to us,” Hux said quickly. It was only a quick flick of Kylo’s fingers that caused Hux’s knees to buckle.

“Supreme Leader….I…” Hux quickly fell over as his breathing ceased. Kylo was not sure, but he could have sworn Hux looked at Rey. It was a sign of progress that she never flinched or met Hux’s gaze. 

Kylo knelt by Hux, whispering in his ear. “Sith seducing Jedi is as old as the Force itself. It takes some persuading at first.” Kylo released his hold and the red head’s face went back to its normal color.

“Though I’d argue it does not take much persuading when the subject is ripe.”

It didn’t take long for Kylo to sense that this wasn’t done yet. 

Rey’s eyes still burned as she entered the General’s mind, she combed through the logistics and battle plans until she finally found what he thought of her. “Whore.” 

Kylo felt Rey’s thoughts race towards him like a meteor shower. Violent thoughts, all against Hux. The General was just rising and regaining his breath when she punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. A few kicks later and he could have sworn he heard a rib or two crack. He still had use for the worm, but he did enjoy Rey losing herself to her anger. 

:Rey…..: he said through the bond. She stiffened slightly, but didn’t stop. :Not today: 

Her exhaustion was palpable as she ceased her attack on Hux. She projected strength, anger, and something else that made Kylo stiffen. Shame. She felt shame.

:clean up and go my quarters after we leave:

She didn’t meet his gaze and only nodded in response.

“General Weir, we leave tomorrow. I trust you can take care of things while General Hux is indisposed?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

—————————————————————  
Kylo wasn’t in his quarters when she arrived. Fortunately she had enough time to return to her quarters and remove her training clothes. And address her bloodied knuckles from striking Hux. The adrenaline still coursed through her veins as she allowed H-793 to remove her training clothes. The black tunic and wrappings she normally wore after training every day would do for an impromptu meeting with Kylo and the Knights. The wrappings were a godsend in this cold ship. The doors opened revealing a protocol droid, exactly the same as H-793. 

“Jedi Rey,” it addressed. “I am H-272, concierge to the Supreme Leader. He told me to let you in and advised that he would arrive soon. Please make yourself comfortable.”

She had been to his quarters before for meetings, but was continuously amazed how spartan they were compared to her dignitary’s suite. The one indulgence seemed to be the picture window. The window in his quarters was grander than any other window on the ship. She stared out….she could see Jakku if she squinted. Her time there felt as far away as the planet was currently. Her time everywhere else seemed like a blur. She closed her eyes as she remembered the sun and sand. The markings of her days there felt fresh under her fingertips.

“Droid, leave us.”

Kylo’s voice sometimes lulled her into a reverie, this was one of the few times he broke it. The stars outside his window greeted her as she opened her eyes. 

“You did well today,” said Kylo, approaching.

“Thank you,” she responded. “But I kicked a man down when he was already impaired.”

“Always noble…Jedi Rey.”

Kylo laughed softly, but stopped when he heard her light sobs. 

“WHORE!” Hux’s voice reverberated from her mind as he lightly probed. He approached her as she continued to gaze out the picture window. Hands skimming her arms, he nuzzled her neck softly. 

“Don’t……” he said breathing in her hair, “Don’t feel shame.” His large hand caressed her back as he kissed her neck. 

:he’ll live to pay: he said quickly through the bond. 

Rey leaned her neck into him as she continued to gaze out the window.“I have a lot to be ashamed of,” she said softly. “I walked away from myself today. I have never felt so angry.” Kylo hummed as she spoke, unraveling her arm wraps.

“You can’t walk away without also walking towards something, Rey,” Kylo whispered. 

“I’ve walked far from there,” she gestured towards the window. “Jakku is a speck. A Jedi….I’m barely that. I……” she gasped. “I don’t know what I’m walking towards.” 

“Higher purpose,” Kylo said. “Belonging.” She smiled at the last word. 

“I’ve never been anyone” she responded. “I was always just existing.” She glanced away from the window towards him. 

He kissed her forehead softly. 

:not anymore: he said. 

They stood there for several minutes as he held her. Kylo slowly took down her braids, unwinding them until her hair hung free. 

“Should I be there?” She asked.

“Where?”

“Naboo,” she sighed. “I will be a distraction.” 

“I hope you are,” said Kylo. “What Hux failed to realize is that you and I will be the only ones there speaking to the representatives of the Minsk system.” 

“What about the Knights?”

“They won’t be there to negotiate. Both Minsk and Naboo have……..an intensely courtly culture. The Knights themselves would be a distraction,” said Kylo. 

“I know nothing about court customs,” replied Rey. 

“But you have many talents,” said kylo. “Among them is hiding your strength.”

She looked at him with questioning eyes.

“Hux may be a worm, but he’s a worm that went through intense hand to hand combat in his military training. You did not kick a man while he was down. I heard his thoughts. He doubted you could beat him,” Kylo paused. “I learned from that mistake, painfully.” 

Rey let his words sink in and caressed his face, tracing along the scar she gave him. She reached for his belt, her eyes asked for permission. 

:granted:he responded. 

She unfastened his belt and set it to the floor before moving to work on his tunic. She had seen him shirtless many times, but he never let her undress him. His body never ceased to marvel her. She let his scent wash over her as she continued,only his trousers remaining. Scars dotted his arms and were made more obvious by his pale skin.

:Snoke?: she asked. 

:No, Luke. Lightsaber sparring: he replied.

She knelt down, removing his boots and then his trousers. He was already semi-hard for her. She paused before kissing the tip of his cock and taking him into her mouth. 

Kylo gazed at her bobbing head as she sucked. His prior instruction has paid off. He thought back to all of their interludes since they first made love. Aside from not knowing what felt good to her, she needed instruction on how to please him. His patience paid off after months. She looked up at him and he committed this view of her mouth on his cock to memory. 

:stand up: he intoned

As she rose she caressed his chest, her fingers tracing his muscles as she regained her composure. He stilled her hands as he took off her tunic and trousers.

“Go to the bed,” he said softly.

She glanced at him quickly and darted her eyes back down. 

:Rey, look at me: Kylo cupped her face and tilted her face up to meet his eyes. 

“You can bring the most powerful man in the galaxy to his knees,” he said plainly. “You look down to no one.” Rey smirked as her fingers trailed his hands, tracing the veins and palms with her fingers. She gasped as he grasped her wrists.

“Take your clothes off and go to the bed.”

They never used his bed. He often came to her and left. She hesitated before making her way to the bed and taking off her tunic, trousers, and boots, leaving her in her simple standard underwear. 

:Yes, Supreme Leader: 

She Smiled.

Kylo met her gaze and smirked. :take everything off.: She stripped the last of her clothes off and laid on his bed, she pulling the sheets over her as she laid on his pillows. Kylo walked to the foot of the bed and grabbed the sheets, slowly pulling them off.

:don’t hide from me: he said as he tossed the bed linens to the floor. He moistened his lips before parting her legs and licking her clit. 

:Kylo. Here, you call me Kylo.: she heard somewhere through the bond. His black hair tickled her thighs as he licked her thoroughly. She felt him grab her breast firmly, rolling by ner nipple between his fingers until it hardened. He shifted up to bite it lightly, making her gasp and him smile. Her surprise and excitement echoed across the bond.

“Please….” she moaned

“Soon,”' he whispered as he sucked and swirled his tongue around her other nipple. The suck marks down her body marred her pale skin. She would have to be careful what dress she wore to the negotiations, it was clear what those marks are. 

:Kylo…..please:

“Please what?”

:let me cum: 

“Only if you are good.”

:yes: 

He hummed as he kissed her, her taste still on his lips, before finally sinking his cock fully into her. She raked her nails down his back, yielding a gasp from him, before he grabbed both of his wrists and drove into her harder. Her mind was open to him as she came hard. In the deluge of colors and calm that drifted out of her consciousness, he saw other things she wanted. Peace. Safety. Belonging. Then she saw his face. She remained blissed out as as he finished in her and kissed her sweetly. 

“Very good,” he whispered against her lips. He brought his hand up to stroke her hair before waiving her into a Force sleep. Kylo remained in bed staring at her before he turned in himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he shared his actual bed with anyone. Rey nuzzled in into his neck further as he circled arms around her naked form.


	10. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations and revelations

:::The Lake Villa was where the General said it was. Remote, but ultimately not inaccessible. The local allies informed us as soon as they heard that the Supreme Leader and his entourage would arrive. The Knights arrived two hours ago to inspect the property and establish security points. She was not among them, unfortunately. Suddenly, it was there. Kylo Ren’s ship arrived quietly, two figures disembarking onto the terrace before the ship itself flew away to the landing strip. She was there….in a dress?.:::

“You were great,” he whispered to her as they landed. 

“At what? I didn’t do anything,” she queried. 

“The warlords in the Minsk system are unaccustomed to having a woman in the room. Let alone one at the table,” Kylo explained. “Having you there threw them,” he motioned down at her apparel, “and I know the dress helped. Their thoughts kept going back to it.” 

Rey looked down at her dress. The deep v in the front slit down nearly to her naval and her back was almost completely exposed, save for the chains of body jewelry underneath. She thought back to their arrival. 

:::  
Rey looked around, Kylo and the Knights were nowhere in sight. She felt oddly naked. It was the first time she had been alone with other people since leaving the resistance. Trade. She traded herself to save the Resistance. She was so lost in thought that the young woman in front of her almost didn’t register until she spoke. 

“I’m Ema, this is Jah, Hel, and Kili. We are your handmaidens during your stay on Naboo.” 

Rey nodded and smiled uncomfortably. Their flowing robes were in sharp contrast to her tight Mandalorian armor.

“I suppose I need to wear a dress?” 

“They are customary for court ceremonies and galactic negotiations here,” Ema noted. 

“I’m putting myself in your hands,” Rey mumbled.

The handmaidens got to work untying the armor, working quickly. They said nothing, but she heard their breathing hitched slightly as Kylo’s marks began to show themselves. Rey moved to cover herself.

“Don’t worry,” Ema said. “We’ve seen it all. The Supreme Leader unformed us that you have never worn body makeup. I can assure you that you won’t feel a thing,” she said as she applied the tinted powder. “We can give you more for the future, if you’d like.”

“Thank you,” Rey said quietly. 

“The red dress will complement the Supreme Leader and contrast nicely with your skin.”  
:::

“The Queen’s handmaids did a great job in covering up your indiscretions,” Rey said matter of factly. “I’ll need a bath to get this bodymakeup off…..and my hair,” she briefly touched the elaborate braids, “will take a long time to brush out.” 

Kylo gestured to the large set of doors at his right. “Only one bedroom here. And we won’t be bothered.” She met his gaze and walked towards the room. 

Kylo watched her walk, her braids trailing down her back. 

“Master,” Kashyx Ren said directly, startling Kylo. The knight rarely spoke. “Our contacts spotted a solitary Resistance fighter on Naboo. They do not know where it or the pilot is.”

“Keep your eyes open,” Kylo said. “What of our contacts are the palace?”

“No sightings around the palace.”

“Hmmm,” said Kylo. “I want a five mile perimeter around this villa. Including across the lake.”

“Yes, Master.” 

Kylo watched the Knight stalk away to the others. The resistance here. It was hardly a coincidence. They must know she was with him. 

Kylo made his way towards the bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind him. The suite was huge with a balcony overlooking the water. Rey stood there, seemingly transfixed by the waves. 

“The last time I was near water like this was the Island,” she said softly. The waves drew in and crashed softly at the small beach below. “Can we stay?” she asked, leaning against the balcony rail.

“We can stay a few more days,” said Kylo. He ran his hands down her arms as he caged her between his body and the rail. 

“Guess I’ll need more dresses,” chuckled Rey. 

“That can be arranged,” Kylo whispered as he kissed her neck. She moaned softly. 

“Kylo, someone will see us…” she said pulling alway slightly.

“There isn’t anyone around. If they are, let them see,” he said before silencing her with a kiss.

Kylo softly stroked the fabric of the dress as he broke the kiss. “Have I told you how great you look in this?” 

“I had an idea given the look on your face when you first saw me,” said Rey. 

“Had no one else been around I would have ripped this off of you,” he said sliding the dress straps off her shoulders. As her dress dropped off her, the body jewelry chains underneath the dress gleamed in the sunlight, hugging her body. It covered her, but he could see all of her through the chains. She was basically naked and contrasted dramatically with his black tunic and cape. 

“The handmaidens told me it was a versatile piece,” Rey said blushing. “They described it as a type of armor.” 

“The handmaidens know everything here,” mused Kylo. His hand roamed down her breasts and hips. 

“If it was up to you, you’d have me naked most of the time,” she said. 

“All day,”he said. “But then I’d only have the Knights to spar with,” he whispered as he stroked her pussy and kissed her. He felt her desire pulse through the force and felt pleased. She’s learned to let go….and that showed as she didn’t cover herself in front of him anymore. Her moans sung to him slipped two and then three fingers into her. 

She unfastened his cape, grabbing at his clothes as his fingers pumped in and out of her. 

:no saying ‘please,’ Jedi?:

:I want…..:

:I know you do:

He undressed and laid her on the chaise close by on the balcony. He entered her over and over, her moans reverberating through through the complex and beyond. The Knights knew, it didn’t matter.   
—————————-  
Poe Dameron stood across the lake with his binocular wide eyed. His proximity alert notified that the Knights were closing in. As he ran towards his ship, he puzzled through what he saw and how he would tell Leia

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, suggestions welcome


End file.
